


The Person You Hate Is Someone's Beloved Child

by RenInsideHisCoffeeDen



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Borrowed Idea, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Male Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen/pseuds/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen
Summary: "I don't want to be your friend anymore." He doesn't know what to do."You know I tend to not get involved in drama, Marin!" But maybe, soon enough, he will. With a helping hand, of course.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122377
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	The Person You Hate Is Someone's Beloved Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> do i know what im doing? no  
> am i still doing it? abasutely.
> 
> thank you so much for UN for letting me borrow this idea :D

It’s been like one of those days again when suddenly you just…feel numb. Wherein you just feel like you don’t want to deal with stupid shits right now and overall, you just feel empty. It’s pathetic, really.

Just yesterday, he was feeling bright and energetic- he honestly didn’t know what he did to feel like this; he never knows the reason why he always feels different. And today is just the worst day ever.

The moment Marin walked in through the door, Lila gave him a smug look, which, of course went unnoticed by her underdogs. He sighed and shook it off, just as he though earlier, he didn’t feel like bantering with her today (or even try and expose when she’s lying).

“Marin! Good morning!”, Lila said with a voice that makes you want to rip your ears off. He ignored her and went to his seat at the back. The vixen noticing that he hadn’t made an effort to even acknowledge her, she feigned sadness. Though she didn’t even need to utter a word when Alya spoke.

“Don’t worry about him, Lila. He’s not worth it,” she looked back at Marin with sad eyes as she bit her lip in frustration, “At least, not anymore.”

The others in the room just silently agreed. They all fairly looked a mess and Marin didn’t know why. What he does know that he wasn’t the only one who was feeling out of it today; The classroom’s atmosphere is gloomy and the only one who isn’t affected by it is the she-devil herself.

“Yeah, if he chooses to act like that then so be it,” Kim commented (he says that to act all tough and mighty but deep down he wished that it didn’t have to be like this). Adrien just kept quiet on his seat and minded his own business by fiddling with his phone. Chloe though, on the other hand, was just silently observing them and scoffs at them from time to time.

Lila thought that it was getting kind of boring now that the class tries to sympathize a bit with Marin. So, she does what she thinks is best: Crocodile Tears, her specialty. The moment she sniffed, all eyes were suddenly onto her sans Marin and Nathaniel (who was busy drawing).

Lila remembers all clearly what to do to make it convincing (CAUTION: Only works on idiots). She looked down, hunched her shoulders, put her hands over her face to not make it obvious that there are no tears coming out, and make a choked sob. Easy.

Alya (Alya, oh Alya. The ever so gullible reporter that was so easy to convince that she didn’t even need to show her evidence to prove her claims despite being an aspiring journalist) immediately went to her aid.

“Girl, what’s wrong?”, she asked like the great friend she was (Aren’t you, Alya?)

Don’t forget to stutter it out. “I-I, I’m,” Sniff. “I-I’m so sorry!” Guilt trip. “If only you hadn’t met me, th-then it wouldn’t have to be like this!” Gaslight.

And most importantly, “But I still don’t know what I’ve done to Marin to make him hate me so much!” Manipulate. It was all so simple!

This so-called Akuma Class are stupid enough to even notice a pattern. Alya looked at her with empathy and sighed. She closed her eyes and scratched her head, giving Marin an annoyed look.

“Oh, it’s not your fault, Lila!” Rose, Rose, ROSE! Why is this so damned easy? Why can’t it have more thrill? Out of all the people she’s manipulated, this is by far the most boring class Lila has ever encountered!

“It was never your fault,” Juleka followed suit in reassuring her and soon after, her underdogs started to grovel on the ground, doing none other than to defend and support. How ridiculous.

“You know what?” they all looked at Alya except Alya wasn’t looking at them. Her gaze is trailed towards none other than the antagonist in their story. “If Marin doesn’t want to be Lila’s friend then I…” she breathed.

“T-then…I,” the words were at the tip of her tongue and her thoughts and inner demons were telling her to say it. Say it. SAY IT. Why are you hesitating? This is what you wanted! You got this far and the only thing left for you to do is put the final nail in the coffin.

And no more Marin.

“Spit it out, dudette!”, her boyfriend insisted but when he noticed the sweating and distressed look on his girlfriend’s face then maybe- it’s okay to keep it to herself. “Actually, why don’t we just cool off for a moment?”

Lila didn’t want that and sobbed louder that a forced tear finally came out. Her hands were still covering her eyes as her right-hand grabs onto Alya’s. She sniffs, “It-it’s okay, Alya. You can tell us,” Nino looked at her with disbelief.

Chloe scoffs at them for the umpteenth time. Typical Chloe.

Marin felt like he already knew what Alya was going to say. Just earlier, he felt numb and empty, and now- why did it hurt? Why does his heart suddenly ache knowing the best friend you once had, doesn’t consider you as one anymore? He knows. He absolutely knows that this day would come and by no means has he prepared anything for this day. He hoped and hoped that someday, his classmates would believe him and find that, even without evidence, someone has to admit that these lies were quite outlandish.

But what can he do when even the smartest kid out of his class has fallen under her spell? Nothing.

“I d-don’t want Marin to be our f-friend…anymore,” She looked away from his direction as if not wanting to his reaction (And so did the whole class).

All Marin could do was close his eyes, bite his lip, look away, and slump silently on to the table. It’s not like he can do anything about it anymore now that they finally declared what was on their mind.

As if on cue, their phones vibrated simultaneously. It was a message from Mme. Bustier who says that she wouldn’t be able to attend class and that they could have lunch early.

Sabrina gave Lila some tissues to wipe her tears (and maybe the smirk away, too) as she helps her get up. They all had a silent agreement to just go to lunch and avoid the unwanted. Chloe and Adrien went outside together and the only ones left inside were Marin and Nathaniel.

As it turns out, Nathaniel put on his headphones the moment Lila gave out a sob, said fuck it all, and continued on drawing. When Nathaniel looked around the classroom and he noticed Marin resting his head on the table.

He beamed at this and went to sit next to him, “Hey, Marin!” Marin turned to look at him and Nathaniel just smiled. It’s either it was unnoticeable or Nathaniel just ignored the bloodshot eyes Marin sported.

“I just recently made this drawing and kind of need a feedback because I’m kind of not satisfied with this,” he said. Marin’s eyes widened with genuine confusion. “I mean, we’re friends, right? I’d be glad to hear feedback from you since you’re also an artist.”

“B-but… what about the thing with Alya just now?”, Nathaniel raised his eyebrows, “What about it?”

“Wh- didn’t you just hear what she said?”

“No? What did she say?”

“She said that she doesn’t want you guys to be f-friends with me anymore…” Nathaniel blinked.

He hit him hard in the arm.

“Ack! Hey! What was that for?”

“For being an idiot! Alya doesn’t control me and I don’t listen nor even pay an ounce of attention to any of the drama that happens here,” he explained. Now it was Marin’s turn to blink.

“Marin, you know this!” he blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“I-Oh, yeah!”

They both stared at each other awkwardly and then snickered. The snicker turned into chuckles and eventually became a full-on laugh. Marin looked at him with awe. Oh, how to not be affected with such ludicrous drama.

For the first time today, Marin smiled and even let out a genuine laugh. As long as someone is there for him, there’s no reason to feel empty. Sad, yes, you can be sad. But not empty for sure.

He ruffled Nathaniel’s hair and laughed once again. Giving the feedback and criticism he had asked for.

None of them noticed the akuma flying the opposite direction from where they were.

_Tomatoes and Blueberries might not grow well for each other._

_They may be as far away as can be, but they’ll never let a soil become spoiled._

_As long as they have each other, no fox nor vixen will tear them away from one another._

**Author's Note:**

> the poem is stoopid


End file.
